The invention relates to a cushioning body for use, for instance, in an automotive vehicle, like an armrest. There are various cushioning bodies for the interiors of automotive vehicles, such as armrests, padded bodies, or the like. These bodies generally include an insert of dimensionally stable material which stiffens them. As shown, for instance, in German Pat. No. 24 08 238, the insert is frequently provided with a fastening element which protrudes beyond the junction plane of the cushioning body. This provides a provisional attachment of the cushioning body to the vehicle body. The cushioning body is finally fastened by screws secured into the part of the vehicle body, and the screw heads rest against the dimensionally stable insert. Equipping traditional cushioning bodies with their fastening elements is just as difficult, laborious and thus expensive as is applying the cushioning bodies to portions of the vehicle bodies.